999 grullas de papel
by Sverige Susan
Summary: -Traducción- ¿Quién? Allen Walker ¿Qué? Está determinado a hacer mil grullas de papel ¿Por qué? Yuu Kanda Yullen.


**Título original (inglés):** 999 paper cranes

**Escrito por: **aki-ari (thank you so much, I deeply appreciate your permission).

**Traducción:** Sverige Susan

* * *

**999 grullas de papel**

—¿Qué ocurre Allen? Te ves algo decaído últimamente—Habló Lavi mientras tomaba asiento a lado del chico peliblanco.

—No pasa nada—Sonrió Allen al tiempo que alzaba su taza de té, mirando el oscuro color ámbar del líquido chocar contra las paredes de la porcelana.

—¿Así que lo que me tratas de decir es que esa mirada de "el mundo está a punto de terminarse" que tienes ahora mismo es sólo por mero gusto de ponerla? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo con una ceja enarcada.

—Quiero hacer algo, pero no estoy realmente seguro de tener una idea de qué _puedo_ hacer—Murmuró.

—¿Acerca de qué? —El pelirrojo se adelantó en la conversación.

—Si quiero desearle bienestar a alguien ¿qué puedo hacer? —Habló el albino, apartando sus ojos grises del ahora frío líquido hacia los iris esmeralda del adolescente frente a él.

—¿Alguien está enfermo? ¿Un amigo tuyo? ¿Lo conozco? —Allen permaneció en silencio pero un sonrojo apareció mientras apartaba la vista. "No estoy seguro que _amigo_ sea la palabra adecuada para eso" pensó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Estás todo rojo como un tomate —Señaló mientras sonreía—Ya me lo dirás con el tiempo. De cualquier forma, hay algo simple que puedes hacer. Hay una antigua leyenda japonesa que dice que si alguien logra elaborar mil grullas de papel le será concedido un deseo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Allen, saliendo de su estado cabizbajo casi al instante.

—Sipi, cosas como vivir una vida larga o recuperarse de una enfermedad o lesión son deseos comunes. A decir verdad, en Asia se considera como un deseo de buena suerte.

—¡Gracias Lavi!—Exclamó Allen lleno de júbilo e inmediatamente salió de la cafetería. Lavi parpadeó sorprendido por el entusiasmo de su amigo "¿Quién será esa persona por la que está tan preocupado?" se cuestionó, bajando la vista hacia la abandonada taza de té.

xXx

Allen se apresuró a través del pasillo con una pila de hojas de papel que le dio Komui. Justo al girar en una esquina chocó de cabeza con Kanda, quien estaba lejos de feliz de habérselo encontrado. Coloridos papeles volaron por los aires y terminaron en el suelo junto a Allen que sostenía su cabeza, tratando de contener el infernal mareo.

—Oi, fíjate por donde vas—Protestó Kanda al momento de levantarse. Poco antes de que retomara su camino, se percató de la pila de papeles que curiosamente le recordaron aquellos usados para hacer origami. De inmediato se preguntó la razón por la que Allen Walker estaría corriendo como maniático con tales cosas.

—Perdón Kanda—Habló entre dientes mientras juntaba los papeles.

—Che ¿Para qué diablos es todo esto? —Habló, recogiendo una pieza naranja de papel.

—Un proyecto—Contestó con una sonrisa radiante. Kanda alzó una ceja. El samurái supo que el albino estaba metido en algo raro pero no dijo nada más. No era de su incumbencia y si escuchaba el motivo, probablemente tendría muchos deseos de aplastar la cabeza de Allen contra la pared.

—Como sea, sólo no te estrelles conmigo de nuevo—Se sacudió el polvo y comenzó a caminar.

—Sobre todo porque con todo lo que llevo cargando muero de ganas de estrellarme con usted, excelencia—Habló Allen sarcásticamente—Trataré de contenerme.

—Maldito—Gruñó al tiempo que dirigía una mirada siniestra hacia el albino, quien en cuanto terminó de recoger las últimas piezas de papel se apresuró de nueva cuenta, dejando al samurái con aura asesina atrás. No tenía tiempo que perder. Komui le había dicho que la cirugía estaba programada para fin de mes.

"_Al loto de Kanda sólo le queda un pétalo. Si esta operación no resulta bien morirá"._

xXx

—¡Agh! —Allen resopló lleno de frustración mientras recogía el libro de origami que le había prestado Lavi y lo aventaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Cómo carajos se supone que voy a hacer mil si ni siquiera puedo con una?" pensó totalmente desalentado.

Habían pasado horas desde que se encerró en su habitación con el libro de instrucciones y la innumerable cantidad de coloridas hojas de papel. La escena en la habitación era la misma en cada pequeño rincón: Fallidos intentos de grullas y papeles abandonados hechos pelota.

Tras un golpe en la puerta Allen fue sacado de sus pensamientos para abrirse paso entre el desorden. Al abrirla, sus ojos se dilataron tras observar a la persona al otro lado.

—¿Qué demonios andas haciendo, mocoso? —Alzó una ceja para enfatizar su pregunta.

—¿Huh?

—El golpe al interior de tu puerta— Señaló con tono de reproche. Kanda frunció el ceño al ver el desastre en el interior de la habitación. Luego sus ojos encontraron un libro de instrucciones tirado en el suelo junto a los pies de Allen.

—N-nada—Respondió rápidamente.

—Che, idiota ¿qué tratas de hacer? —Preguntó el samurái y empujó al albino para poder entrar. Entonces Kanda recogió una hoja arrugada azul.

—Una grulla—Respondió el albino, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Miró con fastidio el libro a sus pies y lo pateó para enfatizar su coraje.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado en esto? —El samurái sonrió al ver los vastos intentos fallidos en la cama y el suelo.

—Desde la tarde—Contestó mirando hacia la ventana al discreto rastro índigo en el firmamento.

—Así que casi siete horas —Los ojos del peli azabache se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. El albino había dedicado todo ese tiempo en vano, a juzgar por los cientos de pequeños cortes de papeles en sus manos.

—Ya te deberías de haber rendido—Dijo Kanda y en respuesta las cejas de Allen se juntaron en una expresión de enojo.

—No tengo intención alguna de rendirme. Lo lograré eventualmente.

Allen comenzó a levantar los múltiples intentos fallidos y los puso en el bote de basura a lado de la pequeña mesa de roble, donde permanecían las hojas que aún no habían sido usadas.

—¿Por qué te esmeras tanto? Es obvio que no puedes lograrlo.

—No creo que _tú_ puedas entenderlo—Frunció el ceño—En primer lugar ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Che, algún idiota decidió aventar un libro a su puerta y asustó a un igualmente idiota buscador que estaba afuera—Reprochó, percatándose de la mirada decaída en los ojos de Allen.

—¿Para qué es todo esto? —Preguntó después de un incómodo momento de silencio entre ambos.

—Lavi me contó que si hacía mil grullas de papel mi deseo se volvería realidad—Respondió con un suspiro.

—Che, ese baka Usagi está poniendo ideas estúpidas en tu cabeza de nuevo—El samurái habló entre dientes, sintiendo una creciente necesidad de asesinar al pelirrojo por causar todos esos problemas.

—No es estúpido—Respondió con enojo—Además viene de tu cultura.

—¿De verdad lo quieres hacer?

Kanda sentía que se arrepentiría por ayudar al molesto exorcista de pelo nieve.

—Sí—Allen parpadeó confundido por la, un tanto delicada, respuesta del mayor.

—Cierra la puerta y siéntate—Ordenó el peli azabache mientras recogía unas hojas y se sentaba al borde de la cama, esperando a que Allen obedeciera. Bastante confundido, el albino siguió las instrucciones y tomó asiento a lado de Kanda, observando sus elegantes dedos doblar el papel hasta tomar forma de grulla.

—¿Cómo lo…— Sus ojos estaban como platos debido a la conmoción.

—Voy a repetirlo, así que sígueme—Dijo el samurái, un tanto sorprendido por la expresión infantil en el rostro de Allen. El chico asintió y tomó una hoja mientras observaba como Kanda hacía el primer doblez. Imitó el movimiento y los consecuentes.

—Ahora estos bordes son las alas—Dijo tomando dos picos y empujando hasta que el cuerpo de la grulla estuvo finalizado —Jala suavemente o lo romperás— Siguiendo el consejo, los ojos de Allen destellaron con júbilo al ver la grulla ente sus manos. Estaba lejos de ser impecable como la que había hecho Kanda, pero era perfecta comparada a todos sus intentos anteriores.

—Deberías lavarte las manos antes de hacer más, a menos que quieras mancharlas de sangre por supuesto—Kanda se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Um, Kanda—Llamó abruptamente.

—¿Qué? —Se giró hacia el albino con una mirada de fastidio que se transformó en una de ternura al ver la sonrisa sincera en aquel rostro infantil.

—Gracias.

—Che—Respondió el samurái al tiempo en que sus facciones se suavizaban considerablemente. Sin decir otra palabra, Kanda abandonó la habitación de Allen con un ligero color rosa coloreando sus mejillas. "Baka Moyashi" pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación.

xXx

—¿Allen aún no ha venido a desayunar? —Preguntó Lenalee bastante conmocionada. El cocinero peli rosa frunció al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tal vez mi comida ya no es lo suficientemente buena para él—Lloriqueó

—No, estoy segura que sólo se quedó dormido—Sonrió, tratando de consolar al deprimido cocinero.

—Che, dejen de hacer escándalo—Gruñó Kanda, abriéndose paso hasta la barra.

—Buenos días Kanda—Saludó Lenalee — ¿De casualidad sabes que sucede con Allen? Nunca se pierde el desayuno.

—Lo que pase con el mocoso no me concierne—Respondió aunque no pudo evitar pensar que el albino había permanecido despierto toda la noche haciendo grullas de papel por alguna estúpida razón. Es como si pensara que si se iba a dormir olvidaría como hacerlas o algo por el estilo.

—Iré a verlo—Dijo Lenalee, despidiéndose de Jerry antes de abandonar la cafetería.

xXx

—Allen—Lenalee llamó a la puerta tras dar un par de golpes. En respuesta sólo hubo silencio y por ello golpeó un poco más fuerte. Hubo un sonido de pasos al otro lado de la puerta seguido por una maldición. Poco después la puerta se abrió y pelo plateado apareció a la vista.

—Buenos días Lenalee—Sonrió.

—B-bueno días—Lenalee estaba un tanto sorprendida por su extraña actitud y los sonidos que había escuchado.

—¿Hay algo en qué pueda ayudarte? —Preguntó el albino, abriendo la puerta un poco más.

—No, es sólo que como no estabas en el desayuno me preguntaba si estarías bien.

—Oh, estoy bien—Rio sutilmente—Me acosté bastante tarde anoche.

—Supuse que se trataba de algo así—Sonrió—Como sea ¿Qué estabas haciendo hasta tarde?

—Nada especial—Se sonrojó levemente mientras pensaba en las cien grullas que logró hacer después de que Kanda se marchara. El primer para había sido problemático sin la asistencia del samurái pero después había logrado superarse.

—Está bien—Dijo no del todo convencida.

xXx

—Ha estado encerrado en su habitación todo el día, sólo salió para un refrigerio—Lavi habló, caminando casualmente con las manos en la cabeza.

—Lo fui a ver esta mañana y se veía bien—Contestó Lenalee antes de soltar un suspiro. Siguió a Lavi a través del pasillo hasta llegar a los laboratorios del departamento científico, bandeja con café en mano.

—De haber sabido que se iba a obsesionar así sobre ese asunto no le hubiera dicho nada. El cuartel no es divertido sin él cerca.

— ¿Qué asunto?

—Grullas de papel. Mencionó algo acerca de querer ayudar a un amigo enfermo y le dijo que hiciera mil grullas de papel para poder pedir un deseo. Incluso ayer me pidió prestado un libro de origami.

— ¿Un amigo enfermo? ¿Quién?

—No lo sé, no me dijo—Respondió con un brillo maligno en su ojo esmeralda—Pero me lo dirá tarde o temprano.

—Uh Lavi…—Lenalee estaba ahora preocupada de que la seguridad de Allen se viera afectada por los acosos de Lavi.

xXx

—¡Allen! —Gritó Lavi al momento de forzar la puerta al cuarto del albino.

—L-Lavi—Allen se estremeció, cayendo a la cama por la exuberante entrada.

—Tiempo de soltar la sopa—Exclamó cerrando la puerta tras de él. Puso el seguro y el clic resonó en toda la habitación como un augurio de que malas cosas estaban a punto de suceder.

—¿P-perdón? —Allen se forzó a ponerse de pie. Su rostro se llenaba de aprensión conforme el pelirrojo se acercaba a él.

—¿Para quién estás haciendo esto? —Cuestionó al ver las grullas sobre la mesa de noche. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron más tras pasar a Allen y examinar su trabajo —Demonios Allen, eres muy bueno. Ese libro sirvió mucho ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Allen se ensombrecieron y sus manos se cerraron en un puño a sus costados.

—Tu estúpido libro no me sirvió en absoluto, sólo me dio dolores de cabeza y cortes de papel—Observó con odio el libro que permanecía en el mismo sitio en donde lo había pateado la noche anterior.

—¿Entonces cómo aprendiste a hacerlas? —Preguntó, mirando entretenido como un intenso carmín coloreaba a Allen desde las mejillas hasta los oídos.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda.

El quiebre en su voz por culpa de la vergüenza era notorio.

—Hmmmmm ¿qué es esto? Allen, te estás sonrojando ¿Quién te asistió eh?

—¿I-importa eso?

Allen trató de fingir indignación para bajar el color de sus mejillas.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que te gusta esta persona—Dijo sonriendo de tal forma que parecía el gato Cheshire en un cuento de fantasía de Dodgson —Esa mirada bonita en tu rostro sólo lo prueba.

—No seas tonto—Allen apartó la vista de Lavi y la dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Quién es Allen? —Preguntó, situándose frente a la puerta. El albino se negó a hablar —Bien, al menos dime para quien estás haciendo esto—Los ojos esmeralda escanearon el aun profundo carmín que sabía estaba lejos de ser rastros de fiebre…

—Se trata de la misma persona ¿no es así? —Dijo acusatoriamente. Al instante comenzó a hacer una lista mental de las personas en la Orden que pudieran estar enfermas pero se frustró al no tener posibles candidatos. Todos estaban saludables a menos que no fuera una enfermedad si no…

—¿Es Kanda, verdad? —Lavi dejó su tono juguetón a un lado. La reacción de Allen fue más que suficiente para comprobar su sospecha—La operación está programada a fin de mes ¿no? No pensé que lo supieras.

—Komui me lo dijo—El sonrojo en su rostro desaparecía lentamente conforme una atmosfera sombría se situaba sobre ambos.

—Ya veo ¿Yuu sabe algo? Quiero decir, ¿que tú sabes lo del loto?

—No—Frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo para que sigas haciendo dobleces—Se despidió depositando unas palmaditas en la espalda de Allen—Trata de no sobre esforzarte mucho. Aun necesitas comer.

—Espera—Llamó antes de que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta—No le vayas a decir.

—No te preocupes—Sonrió y le mostro un pulgar arriba—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

xXx

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" Pensó Kanda con un gruñido al caminar por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Allen. Ya había transcurrido casi dos semanas enteras desde que el albino se había sumido por completo en el origami. Kanda no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la razón que el joven se esmeraba tanto en hacer mil grullas de papel.

No había visto a Allen en varios días. Primero careció de importancia pero si había algo tan importante para apartar al albino de la comida y socializar con aquella brillante sonrisa hipócrita, entonces Kanda deseaba saber de qué se trataba.

—Oi, Moyashi—Llamó a la puerta. Sólo había silencio. Frunció el ceño y tocó más fuerte—Maldita sea estúpido Moyashi ¡abre la puerta ahora mismo!

—Umm Yuu ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Lavi al ver que Kanda estaba a punto de tirar la puerta con una patada. Kanda se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento y le dirigió una mirada tétrica al exuberante pelirrojo.

—Si estás buscando a Allen, ha estado en una misión por los pasados cuatro días.

La ira en los ojos del samurái disminuyó y miró a Lavi sin emoción alguna. "Está en una misión" pensó, sintiéndose molesto por haber sido descubierto por el baka Usagi casi tumbando la puerta del albino.

—En primer lugar ¿por qué estás buscando a Allen? —La sonrisa de Lavi se ensanchó a lo largo de su rostro —Huh, ¿Yuu?

—No es nada tu puta incumbencia—Cortó antes de marcharse.

xXx

"La misión demoró más de lo que creí" Pensó Allen al dirigirse a su habitación. Al tener poco tiempo de haber regresado Allen estaba exhausto. Normalmente la comida y entonces un sueño reparador bastaban para sentirse mejor y eran sus prioridades. Sin embargo con menos de dos semanas y más de quinientas grullas por hacer abandonó la idea al instante. Podría descansar en cuento terminara.

En realidad sabía que doblar algunas piezas de papel no influiría en que la operación saliera bien. Sin embargo, siendo la persona que era, resultaba mejor hacer algo supersticioso a nada y Allen estaba determinado a terminar antes de la fecha límite.

Algunas decenas de grullas después Allen escuchó como tocaban la puerta. Kanda estaba afuera, bastante enfadado por los estúpidas protestas que Lenalee y el cocinero hacían acerca de la ausencia de Allen a pesar de haber regresado horas atrás. Hubo sonidos de pasos al otro lado antes de que Allen abriese la puerta.

—Hola Kanda ¿te puedo ayudar? —Preguntó un tanto sorprendido de ver al samurái en su puerta con una expresión de irritabilidad. Sus ojos cobalto analizaron al albino, lleno de vendajes en sus manos mientras sostenía la puerta. Sin decir palabra alguna, Kanda empujó al joven al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Qu…—Allen estaba en blanco.

—¿Qué es tan importante para que necesites hacer todo esto? —Preguntó Kanda con una inmensa curiosidad contenida en sus ojos.

—¿Huh? —Allen alzó una ceja.

—Che baka ¿cuál es tu deseo? —Suspiró con un creciente fastidio.

—Eso es un secreto—Allen sonrió de tal forma que sus rasgos se iluminaron.

—¿Qué es tan estúpidamente importante para que el glotón de la Orden Oscura no ingiera alimento alguno? —Kanda ya estaba en el cénit de su paciencia. Puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Allen, acorralándolo contra la pared.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado? —Allen no parecía perturbado por las acciones del samurái.

—Quiero que esos idiotas dejen de chismear y por fin me preparen mi soba—Kanda logró formular una excusa que ya había estado lista y era justo lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Los ojos platinados de Allen se dilataron por un breve instante antes de que el albino riera por las palabras de Kanda, obligándolo a retroceder.

—No es divertido, es tu culpa. Todo se detiene para esos idiotas cuando lo más mínimo te pasa.

—Perdí mucho tiempo en mi misión y aun no logró alcanzar la mitad de mi objetivo—Señaló a las cadenas de grullas colgando en el armario.

—Aun si dices eso, vas a terminar en una camilla de hospital si no comes—Gruñó, tratando de sonar preocupado si no molesto—Tu deseo no sucederá entonces porque un Moyashi muerto no puede pedir deseos.

Allen frunció los extremos de su boca mientras pensaba. Allen no podía comprender, sin importar cuanto mirase a Kanda, como era que el samurái podía actuar tan normal cuando había una alta probabilidad de que pudiera estar muerto a fin de mes. El samurái tenía un objetivo; de eso estaba seguro Allen, aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba.

—No moriré por algo así—Sonrió melosamente como si la suave mirada que lo contemplara nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Che, olvidé que no podía ser _tan_ afortunado—Kanda sonrió con prepotencia y el rostro del albino se coloreó con rojo. Las cejas de Allen se juntaron en una expresión de fastidio que lejos de parecer amenazadora lucía adorable, era tan sencillo irritarlo.

—BaKanda, cuando muera _yo_ seré el afortunado. Tu tendrás el placer de estar siempre con todos esos idiotas que me protegen—Kanda se tensó ante tal idea. Allen había ganado aquella ronda aunque no lo admitiría.

—Che, un par de días lidiando con esos idiotas sobreprotectores no es nada. Estarás muerto más tiempo que eso.

—Kanda, nunca supe que eras tan optimista—Sonrió burlonamente, observando como Kanda caminaba hacia la puerta. No podía creer que estuvieran teniendo una conversación tan mórbida y aun pudiera sonreír. Fuese como fuese, Allen había logrado que Kanda olvidara el motivo original de su visita.

xXx

Con una semana y menos de doscientas grullas por delante, Allen se sintió aliviado de que terminaría antes del plazo límite. Lo que no había esperado fue que Komui le asignase una misión urgente que demandaba su atención y que debía partir de inmediato.

Suspiró conforme depositaba sus pertenencias en una valija. Al final puso unas hojas de papel en sus bolsillos y partió hacia la estación del tren. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tomaría la misión y la operación de Kanda no esperaría hasta su regreso.

xXx

—¿Estás preparado para mañana? —Preguntó Kanda al ver al estoico samurái que vestía la bata para la operación.

—Che, no hay razón para lo que necesite estar _preparado_ para como esto—Respondió con fastidio ante la estupidez de la pregunta.

—Por supuesto—Komui suspiró.

xXx

—Joven Walker—Llamó el buscador con pánico cuando Allen golpeó el suelo al borde de un acantilado. El polvo y las rocas se removieron al momento en que la mano con inocencia le ayudaba a ponerse de pie a pesar del mareo y la sangre que caía a un costado de su rostro. La suciedad cubría a lo que una vez fue una cabellera de nieve y la máscara de Crown clown se desvanecía hasta revelar la sonrisa de Allen.

"Tres niveles cuatro al mismo tiempo" Allen estaba sorprendido mientras trataba de salir del cráter que había provocado su impacto. "Dios debe odiarme demasiado."

—¡Llévate a Timcanpy y sal de aquí! — Ordenó al recoger su espada de exorcismo del sitio donde había quedado y esquivando al akuma de nueva cuenta. Entre más pronto terminara la batalla más rápido podría regresar a casa. Con la operación de Kanda a un día y una grulla por doblar, Allen se negaba a no cumplir su objetivo.

xXx

"Me pregunto si el mocoso aún está encerrado en su cuarto" Pensó Kanda al marcharse de la sala de entrenamientos con sudor brillando en su piel y su respiración tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal. Al girar en una esquina se encontró a Lenalee y Lavi caminando hacia su dirección.

—Sí, se fue sólo—Lavi suspiró mientras tenía un brazo en su nuca—Pero estoy seguro que se encuentra bien.

—Deberías de haber ido con él—Respondió Lenalee con la frente fruncida.

—No me encontraba aquí—Protestó—¿Por qué de repente es mi culpa?

Kanda regresó a la sala de entrenamientos al haber escuchado suficiente, necesitaba más meditación. No era que necesitar la presencia del exorcista maldito para poder vivir. La Orden había estado bastante atareada y con él fuera de funciones debido a su operación, las misiones que normalmente eran en pareja se habían convertido en misiones individuales. Era desafortunado pero incluso Lenalee había sido enviada sola a pesar de las protestas de Komui.

Kanda se sentía inútil por estar sin hacer nada. Le importaba una mierda el Vaticano y sus órdenes pero aunque quisiera negarlo, gente como Lavi, Lenalee y Allen se habían vuelto marginalmente importantes para él. Sin embargo, eso no atenuaba el deseo de hacer papilla a los miembros más idiotas del disfuncional grupo de vez en cuando.

Un particular Moyashi se le vino a la mente. El albino lo sacaba de quicio y aun así estaba constantemente en los pensamientos de Kanda como la compañía más placentera que pudiera tener.

—Si alguna vez dejaras de ser tan idiota el mundo probablemente dejaría de girar—Habló para sí mismo. De alguna forma idolatrando la imagen de Allen Walker con un travieso destello en sus ojos.

"Ve tú a saber si despertaré de la cirugía. Tal vez no lo haga pero sólo sigo pensando en él. Que fastidio."

xXx

—Joven Walker ¡cuidado! —Gritó frenéticamente el buscador desde su lugar en medio de los escombros. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Un segundo después de haber liquidado al akuma una mano atravesó su pecho. El Noa del Placer sonrió sádicamente aun teniendo la mano en el interior de Allen. Tiky no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde el incidente en el arca. El _placer_ de obtener hermosos sonidos de dolor de los labios de Allen era incomparable.

La sangre brotaba de su interior y la visión se nublaba al paso de los segundos. Allen decidió entonces qué debía hacer. Rodeo a Tiky con un medio abrazo. Los ojos dorados lo observaron momentáneamente distraídos antes de que el Crown Clown de Allen atravesara de un solo golpe la espalda del Noa.

La cabeza se hizo hacia atrás. En su agonía Tiky soltó a Allen, apartando la mano que se recargaba en él manteniéndolo cautivo. Allen tomó su espada y dio un corte preciso en el cuello del enemigo. En un instante la cabeza del Noa rodó por el suelo.

—Perdón por no haber podido salvarte—Susurró al pie del cadáver de Tiky. Una sonrisa débil se formó en su rostro—Pero para compensar mi falta, me has matados dos veces.

xXx

Los aplausos y felicitaciones surgieron en los alrededores de la sala de operaciones de la Orden Oscura. El aun sedado samurái había sido liberado de su maldición. Su pecho ya no portaba la marca de tinta negra y el loto en la mesa junto a él estaba marchito. La magia había terminado.

Todo lo que restaba era que el samurái despertara y comenzara a reclamarles por lo ruidosos e idiotas que eran. Después de todo, agradecer y esas formalidades no eran parte del vocabulario de Kanda. Sin embargo, la celebración fue breve.

Lenalee atravesó las puertas con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas y pánico en sus ojos amatistas.

—¡Es Allen! —Dijo a su hermano al instante mientras se sumía en sus brazos buscando consuelo.

—Lenalee ¿qué le sucedió a Allen? —Preguntó tan calmado como pudo, a pesar de que la curiosidad y las miradas de los médicos y científicos en el cuarto.

—Él está… la enfermera dijo que probablemente no salga de esta—La peli morado lloró desconsoladamente. Los ojos del supervisor se dilataron. Sólo había sido una simple misión de inspección, recuperar la inocencia y regresar. No podía creer las palabras que escaparon de los labios de su hermana hasta que se encontró a si mismo viendo los intentos de las enfermeras por estabilizar a Allen en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

El buscador que lo acompañó en su misión estaba de pie en la puerta observando todo, esperando un veredicto de la condición de Allen.

Las enfermeras removían los trapos manchados con la sangre del albino y ponían sellos encima, tratando de alguna forma de evitar lo peor.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de espera el monitor indicó que de alguna forma el corazón del peliblanco se había estabilizado. A pesar de ello, la mirada de la jefa de enfermeras le dio a los presentes resultó desalentadora para todos.

—Hemos logrado estabilizarlo pero no hay forma de decir cuánto tiempo vivirá. Sus órganos han sido destruidos y no hay nada que podamos hacer para solucionarlo. Los sellos que empleamos son un prototipo que fue desarrollado antes del equipo que tenemos actualmente. Anteriormente sólo se usaban para paralizar a los akumas—La enfermera pausó su hablar tras encontrar difícil poder continuar—Ha funcionado por el momento pero no podemos saber por cuánto tiempo seguirá funcionando. El resto del daño que recibió fue fácil de tratar, nada con lo que no estuviéramos familiarizadas pero… no se recuperará de esta.

Un tenso silencio se sitúo sobre la habitación. Las personas no podían aceptarlo y el llanto surgió de súbito.

—¡Debe de haber algo que olvidó hacer! —Lenalee lloró con suplica hacia la jefa de enfermeras.

—Seremos ya bastante afortunados si despierta de nuevo—Dijo solemne—Pero su cuerpo no se recuperará. Lo único que lo mantiene con vida en este punto son los sellos que detienen la herida. Incluso si pudiéramos continuar con el uso de los sellos, sería demasiado cruel de nuestra parte mantenerlo vivo con tal sufrimiento.

—¿Y si hubiera sido atendido antes? —Preguntó el buscador con un quiebre en la voz. Allen Walker era uno de los pocos exorcistas que se tomaba la molestia de aprenderse sus nombres y a pesar de la alta tasa de mortandad se esmeraba en cuidarlos durante las misiones. Era un amigo de todos en la Orden y los buscadores no eran la excepción.

—Una vez que el daño estuvo hecho fue demasiado tarde—Replicó la jefa de enfermeras.

—¡No! ¡Está mintiendo! —Gritó Lenalee mientras entraba a la habitación donde yacía el albino—¡Allen despierta!

—Lenalee—Komui trató de consolar a su hermana al apartarla de la cama.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Él está justo aquí a unos cuántos centímetros de nosotros ¿y dices que no podemos hacer algo por él? No puedo aceptarlo ¡No lo haré!

La desesperación era tangible conforme la chica tenía que ser sacada de la habitación por la fuerza. Komui la miró pidiendo disculpas en silencio al cuerpo que reposaba en la cama. Volvería después de haber calmado un poco a Lenalee. Tenía que ver si había algo que pudiera hacer para salvar la vida del albino.

—¿Qué pasó en la misión? —Lavi se atrevió a hablar a pesar de saber que el joven ya estaba con un pie en su tumba. El buscador estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Timcanpy se escapó de sus manos y voló a las de Lavi. Él también estaba preocupado por el estado de su dueño.

Timcanpy abrió su boca y de entre sus colmillos brotó la inocencia que luego reposó en las manos de Lavi mientras una proyección era mostrada.

—Tres niveles cuatro surgieron de la nada—Dijo el buscador con tristeza al tiempo que el también veía la proyección—Y como si no fuera suficiente mala suerte aquel Noa también apareció.

—Allen—Lavi trató de controlar su voz, se suponía que no debía de tener emociones. Él también quería llorar por Allen y suplicar para que se hiciera algo, pero no le era permitido involucrarse. Los Bookmen no debían tener ataduras con las personas, no tenían permitido _tener_ sentimientos.

"Esta es la segunda vez que un Noa ha lastimado a Allen más allá de lo que se puede tratar", pensó Lavi solemnemente. Aún tenía la imagen de la proyección de Timcanpy cuando Allen había tratado de salvar a Suman Dark fresca en la mente. En aquella ocasión había sido un milagro que la inocencia de Allen formara un parche en su corazón para poder mantenerlo con vida. Pero esta vez era demasiado daño para poder remediarlo.

Cuando la proyección terminó Lavi pudo jurar que la pequeña maquina lloraba por su maestro. Era demasiado injusto que un objeto inanimado tuviera permitido mostrar más emoción que él. El pelirrojo depositó unas palmaditas suaves en el gólem. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Dejó a las enfermeras y un par de personas más llorando.

Vagó por los cuarteles hasta que sin querer llegó a la habitación de Allen, donde el equipaje del albino ya lo estaba esperando. Lavi no pudo contener más las lágrimas cuando al abrir la valija brotaron decenas de grullas. La tristeza era abrumadora. Allen había trabajado muy duro deseando que Kanda saliera bien de su operación. La operación había marchado a la perfección y Kanda despertaría dentro de poco sin saber lo que Allen había hecho por el o los sentimientos del joven.

—¿Por qué estás llorando en la habitación del mocoso? —La voz de Kanda provenía del pasillo. Al ver al samurái su corazón se contrajo aún más. Gruñendo ante las falta de respuesta Kanda entró y apartó una tira llena de grullas de papel.

—¿Sólo una más huh? —Kanda sonrió tras hacer la cuenta—A juzgar por la maleta ya está de regreso.

—Kanda—Habló Lavi con una voz tan ronca como su pena—Allen tuvo un inconveniente en su última misión—Kanda alzó una ceja. No sólo Lavi había estado llorando como bebé, había llamado a Kanda por su apellido, algo que nunca sucedía sin importar cuántas veces lo hubiese amenazado.

—Está en la unidad de cuidado intensivo—La voz de Lavi se quebró mientras se ponía de pie. Caminó hacia Kanda, poniendo una mano en el hombre izquierdo del samurái sin poder mirarlo directamente —Allen está muriendo y la enfermera dice que no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Los ojos cobalto se dilataron por el impacto de la noticia. No podía creerlo, no había forma de que eso estuviera pasando. Allen era el profeta de la esperanza, el destructor del tiempo. Demonios, el albino era la ridícula sonrisa inocente que contagiaba a todos a su alrededor. No había forma de que _él_ estuviera en los cuarteles de la Orden Oscura y no hubiera algún método no ortodoxo con el que alguien pudiera salvarle la vida.

—Mientes, él no es capaz de morir.

—Los doctores dicen que es posible que nunca más despierte—Kanda tomó a Lavi por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó, estrellándolo contra la pared.

—¡Estás mintiendo joder!

—Puedes ir a ver si gustas—Ofreció amargamente.

—Sólo le falta una grulla más para poder hacer su deseo realidad—Gritó el samurái, logrando sorprender a Lavi con su tono lleno de emoción que tendía al pánico—No, debes se estar haciendo una broma muy pesada—Dijo antes de quitar el pensamiento de su mente y soltar al pelirrojo.

Conforme se acercaba a la enfermería las personas con una expresión "el mundo de va a terminar" comenzaron a abundar. Lo que Kanda vio en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos hizo que su corazón formara un nudo en la garganta. El albino parecía tan delicado, tan vulnerable, tan distinto del Allen Walker que conocía.

Kanda tomó una silla y se sentó a un costado del albino. Agarró al joven por los hombros y lo sacudió con delicadez sólo para comprobar que todo aquello no era una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto que alguien en la Orden había planeado. Cuando no hubo respuesta, Kanda bajó la vista hacia la pálida mano entre las suyas. Estaba fría. Se recargó en sus codos y sostuvo la mano de Allen mientras lo observaba de cerca.

Ambos habían estado al borde la muerte en varias ocasiones e incluso le decía que lo mataría si se interponía en la misión. Pero el albino parecía invencible, sin importar las heridas o las cicatrices que quedaran, siempre estaba de regreso con una sonrisa. Esta vez no sería distinta.

—¿Kanda? —La voz era débil y apenas audible para causar vibraciones en las cuerdas vocales pero la pudo escuchar. Su mirada cobalto se encontró con los iris platinos de Allen, aun atarantados por los anestésicos suministrados por las enfermeras.

—Baka, ¿qué idiotez hiciste esta vez? —Kanda no planeaba dejar ir la mano ahora tibia. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado absorto en sus pensamientos antes de que Allen regresara al mundo de lo consiente, pero se sentía aliviado.

—Parece que hice que me mataran—Respondió con un tono alegre que no debería de haber estado presente.

—Que…

—No es tan malo. Al menos no tendrás que andar soportándome más—Hubiera reído si no fuera tan doloroso el mero hecho de hablar.

—No lo hagas—Habló Kanda en un tono casi amenazador. Decidió ignorar lo mórbido de la conversación cuando el albino estaba en su lecho de muerte—No ahora.

—¿Si no es ahora entonces cuándo? —Allen tuvo una decaída que hundió al samurái en una completa aprensión, sobre todo después de que ver correr la sangre en las comisuras de los labios del albino. Kanda observó como un rebosante violeta coloreaba sus facciones, no le sentaba en absoluto.

—Oi mocoso, no mueras ahora que sólo te queda una grulla para hacer tu deseo realidad.

Allen pudo distinguir al samurái a pesar de la neblina que cubría su visión. Había una expresión suave en los ojos de Kanda, una tan extraña y sincera que lo lleno de felicidad.

—Che, espera un minuto.

Kanda tomó uno de los papeles que describían el estado de salud de Allen y rápidamente comenzó a doblarlo con movimientos precisos. Guio la mano de Allen para poder hacer un último doblez. Cuando la grulla estuvo lista la puso frente a Allen para que pudiera verla.

—Ya, pide tu deseo.

—No hay necesidad—Respondió con una sonrisa floreciendo en su rostro—Ya se volvió realidad.

Allen apartó su mano de la grulla de la mano de Kanda y la depositó en la mesa de noche. Allen trató de ignorar el dolor conforme su respiración se volvía más pesada. Trató de ponerse de sentarse a pesar de sentir que algo en su interior se desgarraba. Las sabanas cayeron hasta sus muñecas sólo para revelar los muchos vendajes en torno a su pecho y los sellos que se contraían bajo ellos.

—Oi, no—Kanda quedó paralizado cuando sintió los dedos de Allen sobre su pecho, donde el tatuaje ya no marcaba más su piel. Kanda estaba bastante confundido y trató de buscar la respuesta en los ojos platinos de Allen. Después de un instante captó la idea que transmitía la mirada afectuosa del albino. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente tras su descubrimiento.

—Maldito idiota, todo este tiempo…

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien—Respondió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció tas una fuerte tos que lo sumió en dolor.

—Baka Moyashi, acuéstate. Iré por la enfermera—Dijo recostando a Allen.

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda—Habló a pesar de los episodios de jadeos. Sus ojos platinos perdían su brillo característico conforme la conciencia se escapaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Moyashi? —Llamó Kanda preocupado por el quiebre de su voz. Al poco tiempo se percató de la falta de expresión en los ojos del albino.

—Allen—Gritó Kanda cuando el monitor del corazón dejó de dar lectura. Un bip indicó con frialdad que el corazón de Allen había dejado de latir.

—¡Allen! —No hubo respuesta incluso cuando tomó al albino entre sus brazos y lo sacudió tratando de obtener una respuesta. Los mechones de cabello al costado de su rostro se movieron pero él no. La tristeza se acumuló en el pecho del samurái mientras apretaba a Allen con más fuerza.

Lágrimas silenciosas descendieron través del dolido rostro del peli azabache. Inhaló el sutil aroma a miel que parecía desprender el cuerpo del joven. Kanda encontró placentera tal sutileza y dulzura. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

_Con novecientas noventa y nueve grullas de papel siempre estoy a una de distancia. _

_Aun así veo la milésima volando en el horizonte donde siempre estará esperando por mí._

_Fin._

* * *

N/A: Si de verdad desean llorar escuchen la canción del catorceavo mientras leen este fiction (como coincidentemente me pasó a mí cuando lo encontré). Está como para cortarse las venas.

Desde hace tiempo tenía en la cabeza este fiction y tenía que traducirlo o mis ideas no me dejarían vivir en paz. La autora fue muy amable y me dejó pasarlo a nuestro idioma. Me tomó un día y ha sido la historia de este calibre que más rápido he traducido.

Dejen comentarios, juro que no muerdo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
